Unspoken rules and boundaries
by SilverSerpentZeroSeven
Summary: Claire & Jill enjoys a long drive and late night drink in Chris's apartment after a night out with their friends. Their conversation takes an interesting turn as they find more common things that they expected. Chris wouldn't allow his partner and sister to have all the fun and wants to have his play time as with Jill as well before the night ends. Rated M for Sexual content in Ch3
1. What's behind and what's ahead

**_A/N : This is a gonna be a three part short story after the events of RE5 and before the Marhawa Desire comics. If you fellas haven't read the comics then I strongly suggest you do since it's a prequel of RE6. First and Second Chapter will be between Jill and Claire only then the last one will be between Jill and Chris. There will be mentions of a many previous and current RE characters involved with Claire and Jill for the first and second chapter. _**

**_Disclaimer : Any reference from Resident Evil games found in this story belongs to Capcom_**

* * *

"Are you?" Blood rushed to Jill's face as she slowly looked away from Claire, facing the front windshield. "Oh shit. You are!" The younger Redfield tried her best not to make a loud sound and contain her emotions so that her older brother at the back seat won't wake up from his nap. Still, she couldn't help but squeal a bit and drum her palms joyfully at the steering wheel while driving.

Jill wished she could just sink in passenger's seat and disappear for now. Covering her face with her palms, she said. "I haven't answered your question yet."

They were driving back to Chris's apartment after Claire visited BSAA. A lot of the guys in BSAA seem to be fond of Claire but even if they wanted to make a move on her, most of them are intimidated by her older brother and not to mention their own captain. Those who dare to try ends up embarrassing themselves thus it was a long but rather amusing day for Claire. They made as quick visit to a bar along with Barry, Moira and Rebecca to have a few drinks. That's why Jill offered to drive since Chris drank more alcohol than he can manage and ended up dozing off by the time they need to get home. However, Claire didn't want to let her take the wheel quote, "unless your last name is Redfield, you can't drive this yet", unquote.

Claire has always been teasing her and Chris a long time ago, always pointing out that she can see Jill and Chris as more than partners as time goes by. Jill could only imagine how the Claire reacted after she found out that Chris has finally got the balls to confess his feelings recently. The youngest one probably wanted to rub it in their faces and brag about how she knew it all along.

"I don't need a verbal confirmation from you, Jill. Your face and body actions are strong visual evidence" Their conversation went from Jill's last name not being 'Redfield' to Claire asking if they are making tiny Redfields for Claire to pamper.

Not wanting to give Claire the satisfaction of knowing that she is right once again, Jill looked outside the car window as she remembers what happened in Chris's apartment a long time ago when they were still STARS members.

"You should ask your brother". Jill took a quick glance at the back seat to check if Chris is still asleep. "Maybe he'll give you more details."

"No, thanks." She replied and let out a small but annoyed groan before both ladies laughed about their topic.

"You started making the inappropriate jokes and topics." Jill replied but then grasped the idea, soon followed by a sad thought. "My doctors also said that it would be difficult, you know, considering what I went through."

Obviously not happy with how the conversation shifted, Claire still tried to be optimistic. "They didn't say it's impossible. It's gonna be fine. It's not even the priority. I'm just so happy that he is finally happy and has someone who is gonna take care of him. Excluding myself, by the way."

Drifting the subject from herself to Claire, Jill decided she'll be the one asking the questions for the mean time. "Enough about me and Chris. What about you? Did you like that fact that almost everyone in your brother's team practically drooled when they saw you earlier?"

Stopping at the traffic light, Claire scoffed and much to her embarrassment, she glanced at Jill. "Was it that obvious? I wanted to stay at the corner the entire time."

The blonde girl just chuckled as she shakes her head. "Either they had different expectations or they were all just happy to see a rare pretty face."

Claire scoffed again as she continues to drive. "They have you."

"But they see me often, unlike you. Besides, they probably know they can't lay a finger on me now because I belong to their team captain." There was a short pause before she sadly groaned. "And they probably believe they can't go near you either since you are their captain's little sister."

"I'm not little anymore. I swear, you are becoming more like Chris every day you spend with him." Chris is not good at showing his concern when it comes to anyone and when it comes to Claire, he usually conceals it with jokes. Even if there is no doubt that he knows she can take care of herself, he still worries and always makes sure he is updated with where she will go and what she'll do so that Chris can always send immediate help if needed. "Meeting random men is also not in my priority list."

"But some them must have caught your attention. What about first lieutenant Piers Nivans?" Jilll quite honestly noticed that Piers was the most normal and well behaved guy out of everyone.

_"Hi." Claire turned to her side and gave a polite smile at the guy in front of her. "First Lieutenant Piers Nivans." Piers extended his hand and she gladly shook it._

_ "Claire Redfield. I would introduce myself as a TerraSave member but it seems like I'm more well-known to be your Captain Redfield's younger sister here." She answered, lightly laughing at her own joke._

_ Piers finds it funny as well but he unintentionally let out an awkward chuckle. He was just talking to Jeff and Marco earlier, telling them to get a grip and stay professional. Looking at her from a few feet away was manageable but now that he stands up front and close with her, it somehow made him feel jittery._

_ He cleared his throat in attempt to calm down. "We are your brother's unit after all. How's your day?"_

_ "Just trying to get by. Everyone seems welcoming."_

_ "I see. That's good." He nodded then looked around. Trying to find words and start a conversation. He would want to ask how come she seems so different from her brother. Like how her red hair and blue eyes looks too alluring to be real. He quickly crossed-out the topic before he accidentally says it._

_ "I know. I don't look like him. It's been a common opinion. He has unkempt brown hair. Mine are red and always tied. I have blue eyes while he has brown."_

_ "It's like you read my mind." _

_ "More like I can see you scanning my entire face."_

_ Feeling his face heat up, he gulped. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry about that, ma'am."_

_ "It's fine. Like I said, it's common. Many people are amazed how we don't alike at all."_

_ He was somehow glad she thought he was looking at her due to comparison and not because of astonishment. "I look forward to working with you just like how I work with Captain then." It's starting to be difficult to maintain eye contact at this point. He took a deep breath. "Is there any way I can contact you- just in case . . . you know, if it's ok. Can I get your-"_

_ Claire took out her wallet as she can clearly see Piers is struggling to construct his sentence. She pulled out her card and handed it to him. "Yes, you may."_

_ "Thank you." He sighed in relief and smiled widely as he takes the card. Not a second passed and she suddenly waved at someone behind him. He turned around and saw Jill Valentine then Claire quickly excused herself before walking away. He read the card that was given to him and noticed it was her TerraSave business card, scribbled with a telephone number which he assumed was a direct line to her office telephone. Luckily, her personal email address is also indicated. He shrugged and hid the card in his own wallet. "Close enough."_

"Jill, don't you think I'm a little too old for him?" Claire innocently asked her.

"Hmm, I don't." She replied as she crosses her arms. "You know, Rebecca once had a crush on a guy who was 8 years older than her when she was 18."

"That's different. I'm the one who is older than the guy this time."

"So you are considering him." Jill teasingly smiled, confident that even if Claire is driving she can definitely see her. "Think about it. If he is under your brother's unit then you can see him often. For all you know, he is probably friends with Chris since he is good enough to be in their team."

"Or it might be awkward between the three of us." If she were to be honest with herself, Piers was one of the good looking and polite guys the entire night. Sure it was a bit awkward but she gives chances for those with room for improvements. She could never be anymore more happier for her brother now and she just needs to wait for a few more months before Sherry is out of government custody then she can hang out with her bestfriend 24/7. That's enough for her as of now and she really believes adding 'dating' to her extracurricular activity is not needed.

"I'll talk to Chris about it. It's about time you go dating again."

"Coming from you." Out of pure sarcasm, she retaliated. "I can't tell you how many times I almost slapped my brother for being oblivious or stupid. If some random stranger will look at you back then, they will be convinced you two are a couple by the way you talk, stare, laugh-"

"Ok, I get it." She raised both hands but not entirely giving up. "But don't use the age as an excuse, I know it's not the first time you might be attached to someone younger than you."

"Oh, him." Claire replied with low voice. Jill struck a nerve there. They both know it. Chris once told Jill about him and Claire was more than willing to fill in the details when Claire is alone with her.

It was a long time ago, a distant memory of someone Claire deeply cared about. Her wounds are healed now and she whole-heartedly accepted the fact that he won't be coming back to her anymore. After all, it's been more than a decade since that incident.

"I'm sorry." Jill sincerely apologized as she saw Claire's reaction. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, Jill. It's . . . Steve. I did get attached to him when we were in Rockfort and Antarctica." It was the truth and she never denied that, even to Chris. Her own brother witness how she struggled to focus and continue trying to escape. How evident her sadness and anger is. How she slowly but successfully moved on and made peace with what happened.

Chris is always on the move but on days that he is staying at their apartment, he always checks on her. How glad he was when Claire finally got into TerraSave and found a path she would take, like it was her calling. Still fighting Bio-terrorism but through a different approach. Get a chance to work with her brother once in a while. She slowly healed from the heartbreaking event

"I know how what it feels like. You felt like it's your fault, right?" Jill looked at her.

"I did blame myself for a long time, convinced that I didn't do enough. I didn't aid him or try to stop the bleeding, didn't call for help, I just stayed there and cried." Claire parked the vehicle in front of Chris's apartment but didn't kill the engine yet. She looked back at Jill and gave a sad smile but Jill is surprised there wasn't a glimmer of tears in her eyes. "We were planning to take him with us but we were too late. The odds were against us."

It was too late and the odds were against them. That's the reason Claire accepted a long time ago. It's not that she doesn't want to date anyone because of what happened or because she hasn't moved on from Steve. She is honestly contented with her life for so long now. For her, her family and friends are more than enough to keep her happy. Maybe she'll buy pets sooner or later.

"I fired at zombie dogs and missed most of them. That's why Joseph, my teammate, died." Jill felt like she should share her own version, feeling more empathy to Claire more than she expected. "I was supposed to be part of an elite team. Some kind of Special Forces."

She was really close with Joseph because there are times he would tease how serious she and Chris are during their target practice. She couldn't even imagine her own disappointment when she realized all those target practice became useless since she wasn't able to save her own teammate. Joseph ended up being a snack for the Ceberus because she lacked the presence of mind. She scolded herself multiple times and believed he deserved better than that. The sound of his flesh as it tears apart and pool of blood haunted her for months.

"Jill. No training would have ever prepared you for what happened in Arklay Mountains. It was those people, Umbrella, they were monstrous and inhumane."

Despite how much of a hot-head and danger seeker Joseph was, she enjoyed his company. If Joseph was still alive now and they would spend time together like they used to, she thinks Chris would be mad jealous. She could have died there too, be just a mere appetizer for those Ceberus if Chris didn't save her. Jill glanced at the back seat again. Her heart lightly fluttered, giggled a bit as she finds him still sound as well with his mouth open.

"Chris trained you and you survived Raccoon City. How about that?"

"A topic for another day. We both have a lot of things to talk about when it comes to that memorable city. You know, I never knew we had plenty of common things." Claire glanced at the back seat then looked back at Jill. "Can we wake him up instead?"

"Not if you want him to be grumpy the entire night and the next morning." Jill chuckled and got out of the vehicle as Claire turns off the engine. Jill also made a mental note to scold Chris as soon as he sobers up since she felt like her bones would break when she was dragging him out of their car, even with the help of Claire.

* * *

**_A/N : That's the end for this chapter for now. I hope you enjoy it and kindly wait for the next update._**


	2. Second Choices

_**A/N: I forgot to mention something in my previous chapter but this story is actually a prequel of my first story which titled "A Little Bit Longer", you can try to check it out once you are done reading this.**_

* * *

Both ladies sighed in relief as they put Chris on the bed. "I don't know about you Jill but I'm gonna raid his stash and find something to drink." Claire removed her ponytail and combed her hair with her fingers. "Join me?"

"So what if you won't find anything good to drink in the kitchen?" Jill replied as she stretched up her arms.

"Then I'll find something to eat." Jill lightly laughed at Claire's response. Clearly this Redfield never run out of good ideas.

"I'll be there in a sec. I'll just change clothes."

"Oh, me too. See you in the kitchen." Claire exits the room as Jill takes a seat at the edge of the bed.

Jill watched the man sleeping and finds herself once again awed by how amazing he looks. She is too lazy to give him a change of clothes though, thinking that it's his fault for getting drunk. Besides, he'll probably wake up later once he gets too uncomfortable in his shirt and pants and change clothes himself. Jill stood up and starts removing her clothes, only leaving her panties on, she rummages through the drawers to find something to wear. Chris's apartment is not packed with her clothes yet so she settled wearing her black shorts and one of her man's white BSAA training t-shirt.

Jill placed a soft kiss on Chris's forehead before heading to the kitchen. Seems like little Redfield ditched the bra just like her. Claire is wearing a gray tank top and red pajama bottoms designed with Ice bear cartoon from We Bare Bears. Claire proudly raised the unopened bottle of vodka and smirked as she puts it on the table before taking a seat.

"Do you think your brother will scold us once he finds out we took that?" Jill grabbed two glasses and sets it down the table as she sits beside her.

"Nope. Your boyfriend prefers whiskey." Claire answered as she opens the bottle.

Jill was a little taken aback by how casually she referred to Chris as her boyfriend. It hasn't been that long since she and Chris finally admitted their feelings to each to other but Claire seems to get a hang of it like she was waiting for it to happen a long time ago. Chris is well known to be the captain of this or that. As they say, his reputation precedes him. Admittedly, Jill's heart lightly fluttered in realization that he is her boyfriend now, not well-known fact by many but still endearing to her ears when mentioned by someone.

"We are not even drinking yet but you're already blushing." Claire giggled as she pours the vodka to both of their glasses.

"I am not." Jill takes a sip of her drink after Claire knocked her back to reality. "I swear, I'll have my turn to tease you about your love life someday."

Claire couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She meant everything she said during their ride back home. She is so happy about Chris and Jill finally ending up together felt like it took an eternity to happen. She feels like she doesn't need anyone else and she knows she ain't changing her mind anytime soon, even if many are concerned because it really looks like she crossed out dating from her bucket list.

"Don't you wanna give Piers a chance? What about that guy at your work? His name was Neil?" Jill said, desperately trying to pry the center of topic away from herself and Chris.

Claire only shook her head with an amused smile then drank the entire glass of alcohol.

"What about Leon? He saved you many times."

Claire raised an eyebrow then smirked. Time for her to give Jill the same long ass explanation she gave Sherry.

* * *

"Is this seat taken?" Leon looked up from his cup of espresso and was greeted by twinkling blue eyes. He never realized how much he missed her until he saw her again. It's been only months since they saw each other at Harvardville, it's not that long compared to years of being away from each other after the Raccoon City Incident. Still, he felt a sense of relief to see a familiar face. Someone who knew him as an innocent rookie cop and not a high profile Gov't agent. Claire is the closest thing he has as a friend and someone who fully understands him.

"Sit down. Join me." He replied with a small smile.

Claire placed her glazed donut and cup of cappuccino on the table before taking a seat. "Thank goodness, you finally said something else rather than "get down" as a greeting."

Leon couldn't hold back his laugher. He always adores her sense of humor. "Thankfully we finally met in a more normal circumstance." He watched her take a sip of her drink and start to eat. "How are you doing? Why are you in DC?"

"You know, normal field work I guess." She knows he is familiar with how it goes so she didn't want to elaborate more when it comes to complicated meetings at her job. "I just visited Sherry earlier. We went around this mall and bought stuff for her. She grew up so fast, such a strong lady now."

"You talk like you're her mother."

"It felt like I was. Until her puberty hits her then now we are sisters."

He laughed once again as he shakes his head. He never expected his late afternoon to be more indulging. How glad he was that she arrived and now his mood is not that gloomy anymore. "You didn't buy stuff for yourself?" He asked after noticing that she doesn't carry any kind of shopping bag, only her own shoulder bag.

"She wanted me to buy something but I guess I just didn't see anything I like around this mall." She replied as she finished eating the donut and takes another long sip of her drink.

"You should have told me you're gonna drop by, I could have drove you two here-"

"No, thanks. I have my bike." She quickly rebutted before he could finish. "Besides, you don't have a good history in driving when you are with me.

Running his hand through his hair, he scoffed before letting out a chuckle. "Do you have somewhere to go? We can still look around the place, see if you'll find something you like."

"I was actually planning to go home already after Sherry and I went our separate ways but I suddenly craved for a Krispy Kreme. But I don't need to go home yet, we can still roam around."

"Alright, you can lead the way." He was about to stand up but she quickly asked a question.

"Aren't you gonna drink your coffee first?" She innocently asked. "You've been watching me munch my food the entire time. Why didn't you buy your own donut?"

He glanced down at his own drink, obviously a bit cold now. Probably would have forgotten about it if she didn't remind him. "I'm not hungry." He simply replied before drinking his espresso.

As they walk side by side, he remained silent as Claire talks about what Sherry and her discussed earlier. "I'm telling you. That Simmons sounds bad news, Sherry told me he is weird sometimes and seems like always on the edge" She halted. "Leon"

Stopping on his tracks and moving his gaze from the tiled floor to her, he frowned a bit at the sight of her worried expression. "What is it?"

"I'm not actually sure. Just please check on her more often."

"Sure, definitely." He rubs his hand on her back, in attempt to calm the atmosphere again before they resume walking. He started recalling if he has been good to Sherry. Clearly he is no match to Claire's love and care for the young one, that's difficult to achieve. He knows Sherry is very lucky to have Claire. "Did she say something about me? All good I hope."

"You really wanna know?" She smiled mischievously at him before entering a small boutique, one she hasn't checked with Sherry earlier.

A bit unsure what to do next; he stopped on his tracks again, thinking if he should follow her into the clothing store or just wait by the entrance. He doesn't have much knowledge with what to do if he is with a girl who is shopping for clothes. It's not in his nature to take girls out, he takes them to straight to a hotel. Only those who are willing.

"What are you doing there? Come over here. You don't have to wait there if you don't plan on buying anything." He awkwardly headed inside and stood behind her while she searches through the clothes on the rack.

"So what did she told you about me?" Surely he is not the same tense and clueless cop back then. Years molded him to be someone who might almost be unrecognizable for her, not just the young lad who maximized his resources to help her reunite with her brother, not just a naïve rookie cop.

"You've changed but it's not bad, she knows she can still rely on you. Still thankful about what we did for her. That and, . . you are quite popular among the ladies."

"Is that so?"

"The President's daughter seems like a talkative and cheerful person. She hangs out with Sherry sometimes." She takes out red leather jacket and holds it up, tilting her head while further inspecting the material.

Leon just scratched his head, suddenly regretting the topic he started.

"Leon." He gulped as his chest starts pumping. Who knows what she thinks of him by now. "Sherry spilled the details of your 'overtime' with the President's daughter and It's not like I never assumed that you went 'diving' again with Angela from SRT. Am I right?" She puts the jacket back in the rack and looks at him.

Her mouth fell slightly open, amused by how he looks like. "It's a joke, relax. There's nothing to it." She playfully smashed her knuckles to his chest as he lets out a sigh then she resumes rummaging through the rack of clothes again.

There is no point of denying it. There are rumors spreading about how he slept with the president's daughter not long after their little trip at Spain. Truth be told, he was drunk and the girl practically threw herself at him. For Angela, it felt rushed for him. He went out with her once and it somehow ended in a hotel room because the lady surely isn't discreet when it comes to flirting with him.

"Don't you wanna buy that?" He checked the tag price of the jacket she picked earlier. It's not that pricy for him but he ain't sure if it's within her budget. "I can buy it for you as a reunion gift."

"Nah, I prefer vest." She coyly smiled at him as she pulls out a red and black checkered shirt. "Check this one. Not bad, right?" She holds it up for him while checking the price tag.

"Now that suits you."

One staff approached them and politely excused herself. "Excuse me, would you like to try it, ma'am? I'm sure your boyfriend would want to see you in it."

Claire and Leon both exchanged awkward glances. "We are not together." Claire quickly blurted out as Leon shakes his head. The embarrassed staff quickly apologized. "But yes, I would like to try it on."

Claire made another pit stop at a small eyewear stall. "I should buy one for Chris as well while I'm here. Do you mind?" She asked as she raised the paper bag to him. He took it and gestured her to check the sunglasses displayed.

"How is your brother doing?"

"He's dating his long-time partner."

"Really?" He chuckled as her watches her try on the glasses one by one, checking herself in the mirror.

"I'm kidding! But how I wish he will. He is such a wimp." She walks over to the other side to check on the aviators. "He and Jill will be investigating a mansion soon, they got a tip that it's connected with Umbrella." He just replied with a nod. "Can you come here for a moment, wear this and see if it will look good on Chris?"

He leaned his face a bit closer to her so she can wear the aviators on him. Claire however, was a bit surprised since she was expecting him to just grab it from her and wear it himself. Nonetheless, she puts it on him and he checks himself on the mirror.

"You helped us reunite back at Antarctica and now you are helping me buy a gift for him. How could I ever thank you?" They both chuckled at her remark.

They had to try two more other designs before Claire finally decided on which one she should buy. The seller even complimented them as he hands the paper bag to Claire. "You are lucky to have such a nice girlfriend." Claire gave a polite smile to the man as she takes her stuff.

"We are not together." She grabbed the other paper bag from Leon before they awkwardly walked towards the parking lot.

"Going home already?" He asked her as he shoves his hands in his pockets. He wants to insist carrying the items for her but he doesn't want to make their situation more awkward. Doesn't want Claire to misunderstand his act of being a gentleman like other girls. But Claire isn't like other girls. "I can carry those for you, you know."

"I can carry it myself, you know." She wittingly replied as she pulls her keys out her pocket and enters the parking lot. "Did you drive here using a fancy car from the white house?"

"Motorcycle. Ducati. They don't usually entrust me with a four wheel vehicle."

"Wow! That's awesome. We should have a race sometimes. I bet I have a chance with my Harley."

"I guess some things never change for you."

"Yeah, but look. It's new and improved." She halted as they reached her bike, opening it's compartment and placing both bags inside before closing it again.

"I'll use my vacation leave for that race then."

"This is me. You?" He watches her hop on her bike and holds the helmet on her lap. Suddenly feeling upset that he'll be going back to the White House alone. He wants to ask her to come with him and have dinner or watch a movie. Anything to prolong her presence with him.

"I miss you." He blurted out loud. "I just noticed I haven't told you that since we met." Of all the times he could have told her that, he chose to do it in a dark and noisy parking lot, he wants to knock himself in the head.

"I miss you too, Leon." There was something about her voice or the way that he says his name that's comforting for him. Maybe because it's not a cry for help or a command from his supervisor. He knows that if it's her who is calling him, he can be calm and just simply be himself, be allowed to make mistakes, he can rant, whine and complain. If only this day could happen more often. He sighed and ended up staring at her lips.

He never even noticed he was staring a bit too long as he leans his face closer to her. Not until she leaned her face back and called out his name again.

"Leon."

Like a wake-up call. He leaned his face away. "I'm thankful you're still immune to my charms" Thankful his voice also retained a normal tone instead of a panicked one. He gulped and tried to maintain composure. That wasn't supposed to happen, he was caught by the emotion and he should have known better than that. Especially since Claire is again, not just any girl. She is someone who has been important to him for a long time. Someone who has been with him through thick and thin, victories and defeat, theoretical hell.

"Believe it or not. I'm surprised as well. You are not difficult to love, Leon."

"Then why-?"

"We both know why." She looks down and unlocks the strap of her helmet. "You've set your sight on one girl since the day we met. It's not me. I wanna save myself from a heartache."

His heart almost melted as she softly smiles at him. Her eyes are clear from confusion or pain. It's unbelievable how she is not even pissed off at him for trying to make a move on her.

"It's not your responsibility to entertain all girls who fell for you. I love that we are friends. I know you care about me. That's enough. I don't want you to resort to me as your back-up option because you can't get the girl you love. Can't get her yet, that is."

He couldn't help but smile as well, at how true everything she said is. He has been really frustrated about how he knew Ada is alive since they saw each other at Spain but despite all his resources, he still doesn't know where she is. That regardless of how many months or years has passed, he still yearns to see her and be with her. That he still believes in her and love her no matter how complicated their relationship might be.

Claire shoved the key in and turned on the engine just as Leon bashfully rubs his palm on his nape. "Take care, Leon. I hope you see you again."

He picks up the helmet and securely puts it on her. "Love to."

She pats his shoulders with a smile before driving away.

* * *

"You get what I mean? Do you think that's too much pride from me or high expectations?"

"No! . . . " Jill composed herself after she noticed how her voice sounded a bit louder. "I mean. No. Honey, there's nothing wrong with what you did at all. Granted that it is sometimes annoying how you and your brother really can't take a hint sometimes." She chuckled a bit before drinking the rest of the vodka in her glass.

"I did like him but it faded away after I realized he has his eyes set on a different woman. No hate on that. I would like to actually support him and hell, help him sometimes. But never shall I be someone who is caught in the middle or be a last resort." She filled up both their glasses again.

"To not being someone's second choice." Jill said as she raises her glass. Both ladies made a toast and take sip of their drink.

"Have you ever been that?" Claire asked.

"Hmmm, I don't think so . . . " She tried to recall a similar situation and she remembers someone. "But you know, I think Raccoon City is cursed by cupid." It may be a long time ago but he was someone who saved her life too. Someone who risked life and limb despite meeting her just that very same day. If fate allowed them to meet in a different circumstance and had different lifestyles, she might have ended up with him rather Chris.

"Tell me about it." Claire sighs as she takes another gulp. Jill smiled and prepared herself to tell the story. She trust Claire won't judge her story negatively and that she loves Chris whole-heartedly. It felt like they are two high school teenagers telling each other about their school crushes despite being in a committed relationship.

"His name is Carlos. Chris knows him and boy, did he look jealous after knowing what happened at Raccoon City."

* * *

Carlos lowered the window of the passenger's seat and smiled cheekily at the woman standing by the convenience store. "Hey, chica. Hope you didn't wait that long."

Jill smiled back and hopped in the pick-up truck, giving him a quick hug before strapping her seat belt on. "No. I didn't wait that long." Lie. She ended up arriving 15 minutes before their agreed schedule because she couldn't wait to go to the convenience store and meet him. It's been a few months since the Raccoon City outbreak and after hearing from Carlos that they are both in D.C., she asked if they could have a quick catch up before she meets up with Chris and Barry in random hotel. "I miss you, Carlos. I hope it's not too much inconvenience for you to drive me to the hotel."

"Nope, not at all." Lie. It would save him some time if he will directly take the highway but he doesn't mind the additional U-turn and gas consumption if he can spend a few hours again with Jill. "I miss you too and you promised to treat me too. I don't mind drive-thru as long as you'll pay." He grinned playfully before stepping on the gas pedal.

"Yeah, I'm actually buying foods for everyone. You sure you don't' want to come with me and meet Chris and Barry?" She knows he already met Barry when they left Raccoon City but she would like it very much if Carlos can be included in their plan to take down Umbrella.

"No, it's fine." He knows she also has some catching up to do with her fellow comrades apart from work related issues and doesn't want to be a nuisance. "I already met Barry. I feel like I already met Chris as well by how often you mention him in your emails."

"It was one helicopter ride with Barry." She grabs and lightly shakes his arm as he move the gear stick. "And there's a difference between hearing about someone and actually meeting them in person."

He let out a small chuckle, loving how persistent and somehow childish she currently is. It feels like a new start for them. Another chance to get to know each other, spend time together, be at ease and enjoy the day. "Maybe next time. I assume this Chris found his sister already that's why you fellas are plotting your master plan now?"

"Yeah, he was contacted by one of his sister's friend." She began explaining how Chris reunited with his sister and their plan to be a private anti biohazard service to bring down Umbrella.

He just listened intently while occasionally glancing at her and nodding in response as he drives. She was done telling her story by the time they reached a Burger King drive-thru. He pressed the break and lined up behind a car.

"Just be careful okay? Give me updates during your free time. It would mean a lot to me if I know you're okay." He looks at her and their eyes locked. Not another second passed and she averted her eyes to the front.

"Yeah, I will. Just make sure you do that same." She replied while looking at the car in front of them.

He looked ahead as well before stepping on the gas, reaching the microphone stand. Lowering the window of his truck and gestured Jill to talk. There was a loud static as she finishes telling her order.

"Do you think she got that?" She asked him with a small laugh. He repeated the order once again just to be sure that the staff got it correctly. "Did they get the nuggets? Don't forget the nuggets, it's Chris's favorite."

He leaned his head pass the window just to get closer to the microphone. "Do you have the nuggets listed there, chica?" After the staff affirmed that they got all their orders, he stepped on the gas pedal again. He drummed his fingers while waiting for the staff to hand them their orders at the next window. "I'll eat mine right now if you don't mind. I'm starving."

"Why are you in a hurry anyway? What's keeping you busy?" She asked just as the staff handed them three paper bags. He grabbed it and handed it to her before closing the window and resumes drive at the highway.

"It's nothing big. What about you? What have you been up to? Not about work, something else like your hobbies, things you do during your free time."

"Uhm, I . . nothing big as well I guess." She answered while rummaging through the paper bags, making sure she got everything they need. Pulling out the Flame grilled cheese burger for Carlos and his coke before placing the paper bags aside. "I practice piano sometimes. There are times I train with Chris and Barry, shooting range, sparring match or grappling match. You should join us sometimes. Have a match with me."

"I actually like that idea. You know, your arms and legs wrapped around me. Steamy." He pretended to wipe his sweaty forehead while lightly laughing. She unwraps the burger before giving it to Carlos. He gladly takes it to have a big bite.

"You shouldn't underestimate me though. I might plant your ass on the mat before you know it." She jokingly taunts him before holding the cup of coke in front of him. He shot a quick glance at her before returning to the road. He tried to hold back his smile, maintain his focus on driving and not the butterflies in his stomach. He takes a sip of his drink.

"I-I wouldn't." Clearly a bit taken aback by her thoughtful action. He knows what she is capable of. Technically speaking, they survived hell together and she is one of the toughest girl he has ever met. That's one of many things he admires about her. "I bet you can beat all the ladies against you."

"Not only that. I even made Chris tap out once." She wore a proud smile as she shares a short story to him once again.

He continued eating the burger with one hand while Jill holds up the cup for him whenever he wants a drink. If this is what they will be every time he is her designated driver then he wouldn't mind doing it again and again, even if it means listening to her talk about other guys and not him. He knows he doesn't have a chance, at least not yet. Right now he is simply grateful he got to spend time with her. They soon reached the hotel and Carlos crumpled the wrapper of the burger while chewing his last bite.

"This is me." She said with a low voice as she removes her seatbelt.

"Yeah, take care. If you need me to fetch you or drive you somewhere, I'll do my best to be there for you." He'll do his best to protect her if he can. Give her what she wants and make her happy. It's funny how he knows he is good at flirting with tons of other girls but he gets all rusty when he is with Jill Valentine.

"You too, Carlos. Hope to see you soon." She said as she turns to him, somehow waiting if he has something else to say.

He doesn't. He did however, reached for her head to lightly pull her closer to him and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Her breath hitched and she felt her heart beat a bit faster. She took the kiss as a goodbye gesture and she just smiled at him before exiting the vehicle. She watched the truck drive further away while holding the bag of foods in her arms. She wanted to say thank you a million times. She wanted him to stay with her longer. For someone who put his life on the line for her, the least she could is to ask him what she can do for him. But he never asks anything from her, it's always him who is doing something for her and she is starting to feel guilty about it. She wonders why this man has been making a lot sacrifices and giving too many efforts for her.

"Can I call?"

Carlos stood up from his seat and moved away from his computer to check himself in the small mirror attached to his cabinet. It was really late at night and he wasn't expecting Jill to send him a chat via Yahoo messenger. He hurriedly sat down again to send a reply.

"Sure. No problem. I'll just set up my headset and camera."

Truthfully speaking, it's already set and he just wanted more time to prepare himself and look presentable. He dusted off the front of his white tank top just to make sure there weren't any bread crumbs left and combed his hair before calling her.

A window popped up and showed Jill in wearing cute pair of blue pajamas. It seems like she was ready for bed, fresh out of the bathroom after washing her face and brushing her teeth, wearing her favorite pair of sleeping attire. Adjusting her laptop balanced on her lap to change the angle of the camera for him to see her bare face clearer. His lips formed a smile. His heartbeat accelerating. He watches her wear earphones, wave her hand at him and he waved his hand as well. He sees her cover her lips with her fingers, looking like she is trying not to laugh. He couldn't help but smile wider and let out a small laugh. It's been years since they saw each other in person. Apart from emails, they don't get to talk real time often.

If it wasn't for her tapping her earphones with her finger, signaling Carlos to wears his as well, he would have just stared at her the entire night and smile at the very sight of her. Despite the slight embarrassment of his delayed reaction, he wore his headset and adjusted the mouthpiece near his mouth.

"Is it fine? Can you see and hear me clearly?" Her voice echoing in his ears felt wonderful.

"Yeah, I missed you." He outright told her like a reflex. He cleared his throat and tried to sound more neutral. "I'm glad you are safe. How are you? Is something wrong?"

"I'm doing fine. I miss you too. It's been a long time." She answered. From his observation, she looks like she is doing something else while they talk, judging by the fact the she doesn't usually look straight at the camera and more focused on her laptop screen. Occasionally, typing something not for him since he is not receiving any messages. "I'm just replying to some emails. Work stuff."

"I'm glad I'm missed by you. Do you need me to drive you somewhere? Fly somewhere?"

She smiled as rolls her eyes. "I'm actually gonna fly somewhere. Russia." She sounds like she is not going for a vacation. It only means that it something work related and can be dangerous if she needs to fly that far.

He took a deep breath before asking. "Why? What is it for?" He didn't want to sound like he doesn't trust her that she can handle himself but he is worried. He was thankful his hands curling up to a fist can't be seen by the webcam.

"The usual work stuff. Don't worry about it. Chris is going with me next week. We'll be fine." Not spilling any details to keep the mission confidential, she flashed him a confident smile for reassurance.

He smiled back in attempt confused his own emotion to hold back his tears. "It's good to know you have back-up." But he wished it could be him instead. He can protect her as well and he proved it in the past. He doesn't regret taking a risk and never got his hopes up. He knows what he is got himself into. He never made a move on her because he knows he can be with her longer as friends rather than confess when he knows it's not that right time. Unfortunately, he doesn't know if there ever will be a right time and he is clearly aware he has too little chance on her.

"I'll give you an update once it's done. And I'm really positive it will be good." She shows two thumbs up and he raised his own as well. "Let's meet and have a drink once I'm back."

He wants to reject her offer. He wants to avoid her so that it can be easier for him to set his feelings aside. "Sure, just send me the date, time and place. I'll be there for you." But he wants to be there for her as well. Be right by her. Do his best for her.

"Great. I just called for inform you where I'm going. Do you have anything to tell me?" She fixated her eyes on the camera, looking at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I . . " He stared at her. He smiled once again. "I want tequila on that day. Make sure it's available once we meet again."

"Okay, got it. I'm sorry if I called you this late." He shook his head not believing how she is apologizing. He loves these short chats. Regardless if it's just a chat or video call. He doesn't mind if she is gonna talk about what she did during Thanksgiving or Christmas, what her New Year's resolution is, who among her new teammates she is most pissed about, anything. He loves it. Every minute of it, every minute he has with her.

"No, it's fine. But if you need to get some rest, prepare your stuff and get ready for your flight, do so." He doesn't mind if he just woke up or seconds away from going to sleep. He always made adjustments for her.

"Yeah, I actually do. See you soon ok?"

"Sure. Goodnight." She replied with a goodnight as well before the call ended. He removed his headset and shut down his computer. "I love you."

Carlos lost count on how many times he checked his watch from the moment he arrived at the bar. He contemplates whether he should leave one, two or all three unbuttons of his black long sleeves shirt undone, testing and trying all variations until he settled with opening just one. He already ordered a bottle of tequila for himself, not that he wants to get drunk. He just wants his nerves to settle before she comes.

From the bar stool, he saw the door open and he felt like he forgot to breathe for a second or two after seeing Jill, looking so gorgeous wearing a tight black pants and one shoulder blue blouse. He mentally cursed at the other boys in bar who ogled at her exposed shoulder and collarbone. He didn't mean to stare as well but she was just captivating.

"Too much?" She asked as she takes a seat next to him at the bar and set the black leather jacket she's holding on her lap.

He grinned while shaking his head, still staring at her, like memorizing every detail. She curled the ends of her hair because it's a bit longer. Her lips are more red that usual. That's it but he adores it like it's his last time seeing it. "You're perfect."

"I see you already started without me." She said before calling the bartender.

Carlos finally re-circuited his brain and tore his gaze away from her. "My treat then. It's about time. Order anything you want."

"What would you recommend?" She asked while scanning the menu.

"I don't know. Piña colada?" He abruptly replied, making Jill scrunch her face at him. He chuckled and figured it might be too sweet for her taste. By this time, he is not sure if it was his drink that's making his heart palpitate. "Frozen Margarita then?"

"That sounds perfect. One please." She ordered from the bartender and retuned the menu.

"Apart from celebrating your successful mission in Russia, why are we here?" He asked her before gulping the glass of tequila.

"It's been years since we last saw each other in person. Don't you wanna see me?" She joked and even faked a pained expression that made him panic for a moment. "Just relax. I already went out with Barry and Chris last week so I wanted to spend time with you as well."

He didn't want to sound uninterested; he badly wanted to see her, talk to her, hold her and even kiss her. The thing is every time they get to talk or spend time with each other, he goes back to square one. He doesn't want to hold on the hope of them being together. He reminds himself that he is doing this because it makes her happy and not because he wants her to love him too. "How'd your mission go? How fun was the after party?"

He drank glass after another while she sips on her drink of choice and talk about how she and Chris infiltrated a huge enemy base at Russia and the simple night out with her teammates. She even scolded him for not attending it. He apologized for what felt like the tenth time.

"So what's your next plan? Any out of town vacation soon?" He asked by the time he drank half of the bottle.

Jill asked for another shot glass and decided to share the bottle of tequila with him after she finished her drink. She also asked for the bill and handed it to Carlos, taking matters into her own hands so that he can't order anything anymore. She doesn't him to order anything else because she knows he is driving. "Chris and I are somehow planning this some kind of organization and against bio-organic weapons. We still have a long way to go but we are positive it will still turn out good. We could use your help. You should join us."

He paid the bill before filling up each of their glass as he listens to her share her ideas, trying to convince him to join them. He'd gladly join without blinking but he knows it's not a good idea. There are certain limits on how a person can handle something. He tried to convince himself that it was just an infatuation, caught in the moment of bliss and his feelings will soon fade away. He admits he was attracted to her since they met during the Raccoon City outbreak and it was supposed to be just a mere attraction only. But despite not being with each other often, he didn't notice he started falling and it was too late when he realized what he is feeling.

"I'm sorry, Jill. I just can't join. You already have a great team though. I think you don't need me anymore."

"But how am I supposed to pay you or save your ass if you won't be joining me and Chris? You can be an advisor instead, like Barry."

"You love him. Don't you? This Chris guy." He blurted the question out of the blue and her expression abruptly changed, like a mouse caught stealing cheese from the trap.

"W-what are you talking about?" She innocently answered. Chris is her partner and a close friend. She can't address him as someone she loves romantically, she just can't. It would make things complicated between them.

"It's ok, chica. I didn't mean to pry. I just feel it, you know. The way you talk about him, remember things about him. I don't know, I just see it in your eyes. It speaks volumes." Trying his best to ignore the pain in his chest, he gulped and continued. "Does he love you too?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Me and Chris- . . .it's not possible" She firmly denied before taking a drink, so does he.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. When can you know that you already fell in love with someone? When can you know that someone fell in love with you?"

"I love you, Jill." He said as quiet as possible but enough for her to hear it. "I don't know when, I don't know where, I don't know how. I just know I do love you. But I can't have you if you are already in love with someone else."

She watched him stare at the bottle on the table. An unsettling feeling engulfed her, thinking that he might feel like she took him for granted, not appreciated enough. She likes Carlos, that's the truth but he is right. He imposed something she feared to admit herself. She loves Chris but neither he nor her wants to cross any boundaries. She is Chris got used to the familiarity and comfortability they both build throughout the years, they might have had a chance back then but their life took a hard turn and both are on the rough side of the road.

"It's ok, Jill. It's not your fault that you didn't know I love you." Standing up from his stool, he wraps his arms around her.

Tears started swelling up her eyes but she made a mental note to herself that she can't cry. "Carlos, I'm so sorry." She raised up her arms and tightly hugged him as well.

Her apology can be considered as a confirmation that she does indeed have feelings for Chris, also a rejection for Carlos. He lightly pats her head while still holding her in his arms. "I was never the one you need to catch you, just someone who needs to knock some sense to you."

She wants Carlos to stay, hold her while she cries but she doesn't want to be selfish. She doesn't want to put his hopes up, he deserves better than that. "Thank you but I can't promise what will happen next."

"I know. I know." He breaks away from the hug and held her shoulders to have a look at her. Still fierce and brave just like when they first met, he knows she can handle almost everything. But for him, he can't. He wants to have some peace of mind and not to have a continuous heartache from time to time. "I think you know what you are doing since then. That's why I think you don't need me anymore."

That's when she realized he wasn't just talking about a simple career path. It's getting harder for her to hold back her tears but she still managed to give him a firm nod. She knows he deserves someone better and not just her fallback.

He cracked a sad smile and leaned his face closer to her. His hand held the side of her cheek as he presses his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, only for a short while. He was the one who moved away and stared at her one last time before walking away.

* * *

Claire made a toast after Jill finished her story. "To not using someone as a second choice." Jill raised her glass as well and clinked their glasses together before drinking. "But do you mind me asking why you still didn't end up with Chris after that?" She asked as she rests her face on her hand and elbow on the table.

"Uhm, Let's see. I wanted him to focus on his goal first which is to gain weight but when he reached it, apparently more ladies started chasing his tail so I got pissed off and pitched to our supervisors to explore changing partners."

Jill bowed her head in embarrassment as Claire rolled her eyes. "You two are so stupid. You need so many people to knock some common sense into your brains."

They both laughed about it. "Again, we also didn't want to cross any boundaries and make things difficult"

Claire just shrugged and checked the clock. It's way past midnight. "Do you want to do each other's nails?" She got a scoff as a reply. "I'll change your hair color if you do my nails."

It sounded too tempting for Jill but despite how excited she is, she knows to herself that she can never paint Claire's nails by the state she is in, head feeling buzzy. "I might end up chopping your nails if we do it now. Tomorrow. We can drop by at the mall by morning."

"If you will wake up in the morning." She teases Jill before stretching her arms up. "I'll be going to sleep now then."

"Alright, I'll be heading to bed as well after I check on your brother." Jill hoped she didn't blush too much. Chris does tend to doze off longer than usual when she is beside him.

"Just don't be too loud please." Claire teases again before heading over to her bedroom but stopped again after taking a few steps. "Also, I really think you two crossed the lines one way or another, a long time ago, without knowing it."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope this one wasn't too long for y'all. I hope I didn't made anyone upset with the Claire and Leon or Jill and Carlos flashbacks. It was really frustrating to write this one because I had to undergo the same emotions as a my characters and I'm really fond it that certain feeling of being a second choice. Anyway, please wait for my next update. It's gonna be the last chapter.**_


	3. Mutual Agreement

**_A/N : This is the final chapter. Rated M for sexual content. Happy VALENTINES Day._**

* * *

"_The nightmare still continues." Chris takes one last huff of his cigarette stick before disposing it in the ashtray on the coffee table. Jill sighs deeply while tugging on the sleeves of her hoodie._

_Chris was supposed to be on leave, for a vacation. Frankly speaking, all four of them deserve at least an entire week of leave after what happened to them during the mansion incident at Arklay Mountains. Jill has had a long and tiring day at the police station. She was furious at RPD's Chief Irons for imposing Umbrella's cover up story to everyone and blindly believing the all the lies. Chris wasn't patient and well behaved either, but unlike her, he has lesser control when it comes to his actions. Just recently, he punched one of their colleagues for accidentally slipping coffee on him. Jill had to hold Chris back before the situation becomes too violent and bloody. Thankfully, Chris calmed down and walked away._

"_It's not over yet." He said as he pours a small amount of whiskey in his glass and quickly gulps it down while she looks at the all papers containing evidence about Umbrella's other illegal bio-organic weapons in Europe. She puts down the papers on the coffee table and leans back on the couch. She wants to curse, shout or throw things because all of it too overwhelming. All she wanted was to check on Chris and see how he is doing, if he is ok, if he needs someone to talk to. Turns out he has been pre-occupied with other things and didn't even bother to tell her until this last minute. Not that she doesn't want to expose and destroy that heinous company, she badly wants that happen but she would want to keep her and her friends' sanity during it the process. Unfortunately, it's not that easy to take down a giant Pharmaceutical company like Umbrella, especially if the Chief of police seems to always favor Umbrella's side. So here she is trying to conclude what would be the next step for them inside Chris Redfield's apartment past midnight._

_She sees him fill his glass with whiskey again and she grabs it from him. After she consumes the contents, she stood up and handed the glass back to him. "We'll think of something. We won't let them win." She rubs her fingers on her forehead while he lights another stick of cigarette. "But we can't be reckless, remember that, Chris. We may know what we are up against for now but who is to say that they are not gonna release a BOW that's specifically brainwashed to kill us."_

_He only gave a nod with a frown. He fills the glass again but puts it down the table._

_Sadness enveloped her as she stares at him. She knows he wasn't like this before, he wouldn't be like this if they weren't stuck in a hellish mansion a month ago. His eyes that were once full of joy and mischief are now filled with anger and vengeance. "Chris."_

"_They murdered our team!" He slams his fist on the coffee table and stood up which resulted to Jill flinching for a bit but not taking a step back._

"_I know. We'll make them pay. We'll burn them all down." She told him with almost the same spiteful tone. Let there be war for all she care but for now she needs Chris to be alright and in the proper state of mind too. She is got damn worried that he might go and dive head first to then end up in trouble or worst, killed._

"_Yeah, I believe we can do that together." Chris huffs his cigarette once more time before putting it out. She steps closer to him as he drinks up the glass of whiskey, placing a hand of her shoulder and gently taking the empty glass away from his grasp._

"_And I believe that's enough drinking for tonight." She replied but she wasn't able to put the glass on the table because he immediately wrapped his arm around his waist while his other hand cupped her face. Closing the distance between their faces, he pressed a hard and deep kiss on her lips. _

_It only took a second for her to grasp what was happening. She gasps out of surprise which only gave him the opportunity to explore her mouth with his. Before she knew it, her hand that was initially placed on his shoulder quickly went up to the back of his neck like a reflex. She kissed him back with the same intensity, letting go of the glass to wrap her arm around him as well, hugging and holding him closer to her. Luckily, the glass didn't break as it lands on the coffee table. _

_ The sound it emitted made Chris pull away and looks at her as if he was just snapped back to reality. However, she didn't want to go back to reality yet. Reaching for the neckline of his white t-shirt, she pulls his shirt off of him before wrapping her arms around his neck and resumes kissing his lips again. Tasting the nicotine mixed with whiskey from his mouth, like an addicting drug for her. He got the message and willfully returns the favor._

_ Soon, he removes her hoodie before carrying her to the bed that's just a few steps away. Pressing the switch of the light to 'off' then slowly placing her on the bed without breaking their lips apart. His hands slowly caressing her chest while his mouth is sliding down towards her neck. He unhooks her bra and takes off the undergarment then looks down at her again._

_ "Are you sure about this?" he asked._

_ "I'm really sure we both need this." She replied, making him want her even more. She rolls over on top of him and he allows her to do so. "Do you want to?"_

_ He wants to laugh at her for thinking she needed to ask. He was practically yearning for this to happen. Rather than to verbally answer her, he just hugged her tightly while kissing her lips. Her hands studying every inch of his chest and abdomen while she savors the way he kisses her lips. He wouldn't guide her during their target practice in training for nothing. Wouldn't jump in between a zombie dog and her if she wasn't more important than his life. They don't get to meet such a wonderful lady like Jill often and he doesn't want to let his chance slide but he also doesn't know how to ask her out either because they both dislike issues in their work place. But they ain't in their workplace now so he pulls down her shorts and panties at the same time._

_ She breaks the kiss this time and scooted down to remove his boxer shorts, a bit surprised by what in front of her sight. It was not her intention to stare but her eyes were uncontrollably fascinated by him. Chris let her take delight of the view as he reaches for the drawer of his nightstand to pull out a box of condom then hands it to her. She then opens it then puts the coat on his cock, wrapping her hand around it and tugging on it up and down just to test it._

_ "Ready?" He asked while he rolls over on top of her again. She gave a firm nod and he didn't waste another second and enters her. A loud moan escaped her lips as she grabs both of his arms he is using to support himself on the bed. He felt warm and snug and it's taking him all his will power not to just smash his hips continuously. He gulps and takes one of her hand, pinning it on the bed, intertwining their fingers. He takes a deep breath and slowly moves his hips. _

_ She let out another moan then hooks her other hand on his back, he can feel her fingernails lightly scrapping his skin. It was his turn to moan and begins to move a bit faster, his lips finding their way to her neck and sucking on her skin. Not caring if it was his sweat or hers that's making his hair stick on his forehead. _

_ Their rhythm was constant for a while but as their euphoria intensified, so was their pace. As she comes closer to her climax, her fingers dug a bit deeper in his skin once again. Both groaning loudly as they reach that wonderful release. _

_ Chris moves to the side to take his weight off her, lying down on his stomach, keeping an arm wrapped around Jill's waist. The stress, fury and loneliness he felt earlier faded away. He closes his eyes, barely remembering the last time he felt his relieved and relaxed. Jill on the other hand is trying to catch her breath, absentmindedly petting the arm on her stomach. She glanced at him, his eyes already closed and breathing softly. She looks at the ceiling and understanding just what just happened between them. She tried to sit up and get off the bed but his arm locked around her waist, preventing her from leaving him for the night. She closed her eyes as well and soon dozed off, sleeping beside him._

* * *

Jill raised the bottle and checked the remaining contents inside. Chewing on her bottom lip as she contemplates whether she should keep the bottle away or just finish the last few shots of vodka. Claire was right. She remembered what happened that night. For a long time, she and Chris never spoke of it until it felt like it really never happened at all. She filled the glass with vodka and drank it down.

In her defence, it can be said that they were young and naive back then. She eventually accepted that what happened that night wasn't important to him considering the fact that Chris never reached out to her. Not after she implied that they only did it just because they were stressed and traumatized after the recent events and they both needed an outlet and release it. Soon realized that her choice of words must have not been good but she never brought up what happened that night. Neither does Chris.

The guy took her words to his soul because there are times she even wonders if it really did happen by how he acts and behaves. Nothing has changed and there were no awkward interactions between them as they reunite as partners at work. There weren't other romantic and sexual escapes after that night. Unless you count time times she occasionally, or rather habitually sleeps on his shoulders. That might count as romantic gestures for others, though she would always reason out that she is just extremely exhausted after a mission. There are times she would give him a kiss on his forehead before going separated ways once their mission is over but she always did it without malice and considers it as their personal handshake.

They both remained professional especially after co-founding BSAA. However, there are unavoidable times they end up in a familiar intimate circumstance. Like the time he got high fever after their encounter with Il Veltro. Chris is not the one to get sick easily but the freezing temperature in European mountains, harsh cold waves of Mediterranean Sea, burning flames and suffocating smoke inside the cruise ship took a toll on him. The doctors told him it wasn't a serious infection and it was just a common cold that can be treated with a long rest, plenty of water and right dosage of medicine. But since Chris rarely gets sick, he gets really annoyed and has a migraine so she decided to go to his apartment and take care of him. Regardless of how many times he would tell her to stay far because he is contagious, she would always check on his temperature, remind him to take his medicine and even cook meals for him. He eventually gave in and there came to a point where she ended up falling asleep next to him due to tiredness. They sometimes sleep next to each other especially during their out of town missions but never cuddled with each other. She was glad he got better the next morning but she was a bit shocked as she can feel his face buried between her breast, arms wrapped around her waist but nonetheless, she was glad his fever was gone. She pretended to still be asleep when he woke up and slowly peeled himself away from her before she got off his bed and stayed oblivious about what he unconsciously did.

She decided to carry the bottle of vodka and glass to their bedroom. Gently opening the door but the bedroom is almost pitch black and the light entering the room somehow woke him up. "Is that you, Jill?" He said in a hoarse voice as he slowly tries to sit up from the bed.

"I thought you're gonna sleep until tomorrow." She closed the door and opened the lampshade on the nightstand. She sat down at the side of the bed and was about to put the glass and bottle on the nightstand but he slowly wrap an arm around her waist and pulled her closer until she ends up sitting on his lap then places a soft kiss on her cheek. "Hey, you're gonna make a mess."

"You know I don't like it when you are not next to me when I sleep." Actually they both don't. They both noticed that there is a lesser probability for a bad nightmare when they sleep next to each other. "You went drinking without me." He playfully scolded her while nuzzling her neck then takes the glass of vodka from her.

"I was in the kitchen with your sister. She's the one who snatched this." Referring to the bottle of leftover vodka. She leans on her side, resting her right shoulder on his chest while she holds the bottle closely to her chest. After gulping his drinks, he scrunches his face and she added another remark. "I guess Claire was right. You prefer whiskey."

"You should know too. You know what whiskey does to me." He hands the glass back to her so that he could use both arms to hug her waist. Pretending to not hear or understand what he just implied, she fills the glass once again. Seeing her lack of reaction, he asked. "You don't remember anymore, do you?"

"Goodness, Chris. Of course I remember." She quickly rebutted as she looks at him. "It's just that we . . . " she could only shrug as she is lost for words. Or it can be lost of time. It's been too long since their heated moment in Raccoon City. "We kinda had unofficial mutual agreement that we'll act like it never happened."

"You started it." He grinned at how young and stupid they were back then. He softly and slowly kissed her cheek multiple times.

"You're the one who never reach out to talk about it." She badly wants to smash her elbow on his gut but she doesn't want to spill any drink on the bed and just allows him to kiss her.

"You're the one who said It's fine, it's nothing, forget about it."

"You shouldn't have made it awkward that morning." She replied with a slightly louder voice.

"You shouldn't have to be in a hurry and leave. Damn, I gonna admit I was admiring my morning view of you that time." A loud scoff escaped from her lips then she takes a drink of vodka. "At least we were still able to be excellent partners from then until now." His lips now making contact with her neck and lightly sucking it.

She rolled her eyes at this man's dirty tactics. She got to admit she agrees with him though. There was no regret in their gradual and slow pace from being partners in a mission to what they are now. He felt her lean away as she fills the glass again.

"Ok, Jill. We should also agree that there will be no more of those mixed signals and confusing actions. We are going to talk about things we want and don't want. What we need and don't need like your extensive amount of skin care products. You seriously need all that?"

"I told you it's not that much and I'll let you use some if you want." She let out a giggle, clearly a bit buzzed from the drinks. "Well, apart from that. . . what else do you want me to do?"

"Hmmm. Everything we will talk about tonight should start by tomorrow." He takes the glass from her and looks up the ceiling. "Never wear that black mini skirt with that blue tube top at work ever again." He emptied the glass and hands it back to her.

"Hey! , I was off duty that day." The back of her fist hits his chest before she takes the glass from him. Chris let out a small laughter.

"Barry was surprised when he saw you get in the helicopter. He told me he questioned reality and wonder how you managed to escape the city wearing that." He continued as he tries to stop laughing. "Seriously, none of those."

"I don't even think it fits me now. Anything else, sir?" Chris took the time to just stare at her while she looks at him. His eyes moved her face down to her body until his sight reaches the end of her feet near the nightstand.

"None at all. I love everything about you." He honestly believes he couldn't ask for anything else from her. It might have took a while before he took a risk but he couldn't be any more grateful now, just by simply having her with him day by day.

Head down as she fills the glass again, she bites her lower lip like a love sick teen. "I'll cheers to that then." She said before taking a drink.

"What about me? What do you want?"

"I don't know. Starting tomorrow. . . . " She hummed for a moment then soon glanced at his hair. "Have you ever tried to growing your hair again and wax it up like before?" She let out another giggle while pouring the alcohol in the glass.

Closing his eyes and spoke through his gritted teeth. "But you told me I should cut it short last time. Now you want me to start growing it longer by tomorrow?" Sometimes he wonders if she wants to cut or style his hair herself.

"It's because it's always messy and untidy. Not like before~" Her voice is starting to have a sing-song tune. "So try it sometimes. Smile more often around your team too."

"Fine, fine." He takes the glass from her and drinks it up.

"Wait, I remember another one." He grunts and accusingly glanced at her, feeling like she did it on purpose for him to end up drinking another glass. She only gave the most innocent smile she can and shifts her body to straddle him. Starts pouring the liquid in his glass as while he holds it. He places soft kisses on her cheeks to the back of her ear as he waits for her to finish filling up the glass and to say her next request. "No more smoking."

She holds his jaw and redirects his lips to hers after she hands the glass to him. He swallowed. Not because he couldn't do it but he didn't expect her to add more pressure on his erection. The nerve of this woman, teasing him like this. That means he can assume the alcohol is getting to her head. Same as him. "I stopped when we found you at Africa." He replied before pressing his lips back at hers and wraps his arm tighter around her.

"I'm just reminding you~" He is not convinced. It's a trick request just to make them finish the bottle. She knows he is in the process of quitting; decreasing the consumption as weeks pass by and has not touched another cigarette for a month. She also knows he already quit when they co-founded BSAA but went off the rail when she went missing. "And you are actually doing great now." She lets go of the almost empty bottle on the side of the bed so she could place her other hand on his nape as she kisses him deeper.

"That's all?" he asked as his other hand move from her back to the side of her waist and slowly inching up its way to her chest.

"No more steroids." She quickly laughed and leaned away right after saying it. Chris could only squint his eyes and curse internally.

"I told you I used it for two or three weeks only. I never touched one since Terragrigia incident." He cups one of her breast in his hand and making her yelp.

"Hey!" She chuckled as he almost spilled the drink due to surprise. "I know, I just want to piss you off with an old joke. That's what I feel about your Jill sandwich jokes." She nuzzles his nose takes the glass from him and raises the glass to his lips.

He lets her hold and tip the glass while he drinks, gladly groping both of her breasts. She ended up tipping the glass a bit too much and some liquid spilled from his mouth, trickling down along his chin and neck.

"Oops. My bad. Let me clean it up for you." She places the glass to the nightstand then held his face as she kisses his lips. He savored the open-mouth kiss, the feeling of her tongue licking the sides of his lips. So that's how she plans to 'clean it up'. He smiled widely while her lips and tongue travelled along his chin and jaw. "Mmmm, this really tickles." She commented as her fingers trace his beard. "Ever plan on exploring a different style for it?"

"What? No?" He asked, partly losing focus on what the topic is about. "I guess I haven't" He buries his face in her neck once again sucking on her skin.

Her heartbeat starts to accelerate and breathing becoming ragged but still she is entertained by how he still tries to keep up with their conversation. She combs her fingers on his hair and closes her eyes. "Like have you ever tried leaving just a moustache or a goatee. Change your 5 o'clock shadow look. Try that sometimes."

"Yeah, sure. Fine." He noticed that she is wearing his t-shirt, looking dashing. He dives his head down her cleavage and continues nibbling the skin on her chest.

"Oh, it's like I'm your personal stylist now. I should buy you some more green or black clothes too." She starts to unbutton his gray dress shirt. Shifting her hips just enough for her to brush against his bulge. "Can I borrow your card tomorrow? Claire said we'll buy hair dye and nail polish tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's fine." He groans a quick reply, not letting his mouth leave her breast. Soon her nipple slipped through the wide neck line of the t-shirt and he yanked the fabric lower to expose it more before hungrily devouring it in his mouth.

Jill moaned and licked her lips as she opens his shirt, started roaming her hands on his bare shoulders and chest, still grinding against him. "She's gonna change my hair color then I'll be doing her nails. You don't mind, right?"

"Yeah. Ok, ok." He nods despite barely remembering what he agreed to do. He takes off the over-sized t-shirt then sucks on her other nipple while his hand gently massages the other breast, playing with the wet bud.

"You have to drink though." She coyly pointed out as she slowly lean her body away from him and as a result, he grunted loudly. He still grabbed the bottle and swallowed the remaining contents before placing it on the nightstand. She wasn't expecting him to shift their position though but she still gave a soft laugh as he hovers on top of her and removes his shirt.

"Time's up for to do something new." He gives a deep kiss on her lips first then begins trailing his lips from her neck to her chest, not forgetting to flicker his tongue once in a while before moving his lips along her abdomen. She grabs both his shoulders as she begins panting, she can feel his hands sliding from her arms to her waist while his lips trace kisses around her tummy. Gulping as she looks down at him pulling her shorts and underwear down.

She parted her legs a bit wider as he begins to glide his lips and tongue on her inner thigh. "I thought we are starting tomorrow?" A loud moan suddenly escaped her lips as he gently bites on her other thigh.

"This one can't wait until tomorrow." He flashed her smirk before licking his lips and using it to explore her warm and wet entrance. How she wished he also has longer hair now as well. She could only grip his head with both hands as she continued to moan in pleasure. Her legs tightening around him as he fiddles her clit with his tongue. Enjoying the taste of it in his mouth as his hands firmly squeeze her butt.

She gasped and arched her back as she come closer to a release. She let go of his head as he leans away, watched him replaced his mouth with his fingers. Watched his fingers toy her clit with a grin on his face. She badly wants to kick him for being a tease at a time like this but she just held on the bed sheet. His other hand, slowly and agonizingly brushed from her knee to her pussy, fingers playing with her folds. Soon he inserted his pointer finger in her, moving it in and out while also lowering his head back in between her thighs again. He starts placing soft pecks on her thigh as he adds his middle finger inside her, shoving both fingers deeper while the hand playing with her clit went back to squeezing her butt.

"Fuck." She closed her eyes and held his head again, pushing his face closer to her aching womanhood. Thankfully he got the message and moved his fingers faster, groped her butt tighter and started licking her clit and the hole he's fingering. "Fuck. Chris." She moaned louder and louder, uncontrollably thrusting her hips up while pushing his face against her. He kept going and not caring when to breathe again until she was able to let out an orgasm.

She let go of his head and he rose up then they both gasped for air. "I thought you were gonna choke me with your legs." He chuckled then smugly licks his lips before unzipping his pants.

"I was planning to do it if you didn't behave nicely." She playfully kicks his tummy. "You fucking tease."

"Again, you started it. Also, you loved it." He removes his pants and throws it away.

She rolled her eyes at how arrogant he is after doing his first oral on her but she smirk after remembering all the things he agreed to do earlier. Still feeling the effects of the alcohol and satisfying release, she playfully shifted position and lie down on her side as Chris takes off his briefs.

"No. No sleep yet." He wraps his arms around her waist, spooning her. "Come on. I didn't have my turn." She closed her eyes and pretended she already made a firm decision to sleep as he whines like a kid. "Come on, one more." He starts kissing her neck.

"But I have somewhere to go tomorrow." Verbally rejecting his request but exposing more area of her neck for his lips to tour around.

"But don't sleep yet." He pulled one of his arm away for him to lean on his elbow and took look at her face. His other hand moved up to cup her breast while he kisses and sucks on her neck and shoulder.

She feels his erection on her ass then smiled mischievously as she purposely brush against it.

He suddenly felt a jolt up his spine then let go of her breast to stroke his length. "Come on, quick one. I promise." He traced her entrance with the tip of his cock while giving quick kisses on her back. She just hummed in response. "You are unbelievable." Shaking his head then pressed hungry kisses down to her lower back while tugging on his swollen cock.

"Hey, you said a quick one. Stop with the teasing" She turns her head and to look at him. He gave her a deep kiss on the lips.

She groaned loudly and held the pillow beside her tighter as he drives his length inside. He hooks her legs in his arm and raises to get more access then starts thrusting. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes in satisfaction. Both well pleased by the feeling again, they moved in sync. Chris has got to thank Jill's flexibility because he can continue smashing deeper into her from behind. Lustful moaning resumes to echo through the room.

"Chris!" She bit her lower lip, remembering they are not alone in his apartment tonight. He bites onto her shoulder as well in attempt to stop making any louder sound. His hips moving quicker the closer he arrives at his limit. She clenched around his dick as her vision becomes blurry and reaches her climax again. He soon followed right after her with a loud grunt.

He feebly tries to wipe off the sweat on his face and neck with his hands before lying down beside her with a wide smile. Her eyes are still closed as she turns rests her head on his chest and her hand on his abdomen.

"Jill?" He said as he wraps his arms around her.

"Hmmm?" She murmured and hoped he is not gonna ask for another round.

"Should we really do all those things we said earlier?" She softly laughed at his question

"Yes." He clicks his tongue and groans as he processed what he just agreed to do. "I really think you'd look better if you try a goatee."

She snuggled closer to him as he pulls up the blanket over both of them.

"Jill?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I don't say it often." He kisses the top of her head. "I love you."

She placed her lips in the middle of his chest as well, giving a kiss where his heart is. For her, he doesn't need to say it often to prove it. He has done so much for her and she could never be more grateful, contented, satisfied and happy. "I love you too."

* * *

**_A/N : It's my first time writing a smut fic so feedbacks would very much appreciated. Its what drives to write another short stories or oneshot. I think I have 2 more pending Jill and Chris oneshot so kindly wait for it if you like my outputs so far. I want to thank those who complimented this story through reviews and even those silent readers. If you have any suggestions or request, feel free to tell me._**


End file.
